


Один обычный вечер из жизни Северуса Снейпа и его раба

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: После войны, которую выиграла отнюдь не светлая сторона, прошло больше десяти лет.





	Один обычный вечер из жизни Северуса Снейпа и его раба

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: темный!Снейп, рабство, жестокое обращение, порка, обоснуя нет и не будет.

Северус чувствовал себя совершенно измочаленным: переговоры с Испанией зашли в тупик, и Лорд злился, срывая недовольство на подчиненных. Яксли, скорее всего, сместят.  
  
Он устало вошел в дом и отдался на волю ловких рук. Раб бережно снял с него верхнюю мантию и опустился на колени, чтобы помочь переобуться в домашние туфли.  
  
Ужин удался: идеально прожаренная телятина со спаржей, грамотно подобранное вино. Северус привычно похвалил себя за то, что когда-то не поскупился и нанял человека, обучившего раба всем бытовым премудростям. Тот, как всегда, держался безупречно — стоял рядом, смиренно склонив голову, и старательно предугадывал желания. Настолько вышколенные рабы встречались разве что у Люциуса.  
  
После Северус устроился в кресле в гостиной.  
  
— Какую книгу изволите, господин? — тихо спросил раб, по-прежнему глядя в пол.   
  
Северус ощутил укол раздражения (ведь запрещал раскрывать рот без позволения — все же есть пределы дрессировке), но сдержался:  
  
— Никакую. Сядь.  
  
Раб послушно опустился у его ног.  
  
Северус снова задумался об Адриане Фуентесе. Тот явно вел свою игру: навязал Долохову брак своей дочери и его сына, и в то же время под безумными предлогами оттягивал подписание соглашения. Все же как не вовремя взыграл в Лорде исследовательский интерес — никуда бы это аномальное магическое поле из Сан-Пауло ближайшие пару лет не делось. Обезвредить бы еще французов...  
  
Северус поморщился. Голова пока не болела, но уже неприятно давило на затылок. Сейчас бы не помешало немного расслабиться... Северус мягко ткнул раба носком в бок.  
  
Раб понятливо потянулся к ширинке. Несколько секунд спустя еще вялый член обхватили мягкие губы, и Северус подавил довольный вздох: поощрения раб пока не заслужил. Он позволил рабу пососать головку, а потом по-хозяйски положил руку ему на макушку. Раб тут же расслабился и взял до конца.   
  
Так, на чем он остановился? Фуентес утверждал, что в Испании хватает квалифицированных специалистов, но Северус знал, что в этой полуразоренной стране давно исчезли крупные научные центры. А одиночки с аномалией не справятся — там требовалась командная работа и крупные ресурсы магической силы.  
  
Раб попробовал было отстраниться, и Северус сильнее надавил ладонью. Ему нравилось сидеть, по яйца погрузившись полутвердым членом во влажное тепло, без толчков и суеты — просто наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом. Он прикинул, кого стоит включить в миссию: Роуза, Приксли и определенно Стикла-младшего. Им достанет и мощи, чтобы вынести силовой откат поля, и верности, чтобы не слить информацию на сторону. Конечно, придется набрать кого-то еще, но ставку он сделает на этих троих.  
  
Раб застонал и резко отдернулся. Такого не случалось уже давно, и Северус отвесил тяжелую пощечину. Голова раба мотнулась, но сам он больше не издал ни звука.  
  
— Ты не можешь раз в несколько дней посидеть пять минут спокойно? Акцио стек.  
  
Раб сглотнул и на мгновение поднял умоляющий взгляд голубых глаз. Северус жестко зафиксировал его подбородок. Потом кивнул: покраснений не наблюдалось, заклинание можно пока не снимать. Удивительно, насколько тонок человеческий организм — зеленый цвет радужки получалось безболезненно сменить на карий, а вот ради прочих оттенков приходилось повозиться. Карими Северус глаза раба видеть не желал: ему не нравилось терять над собой контроль.  
  
— Вставай.  
  
Раб, чуть заметно сгорбившись, повиновался. Заученным движением снял легкую мантию, под которой не обнаружилось белья, наклонился и, широко расставив ноги, вцепился пальцами в лодыжки. Северус размахнулся и ударил точно по сжатой дырке. Раб охнул, качнулся, но равновесие удержал. Положив еще два коротких, не слишком-то и сильных удара, Северус задумчиво взглянул на поджавшуюся мошонку, но бить не стал: все же раб не настолько провинился.  
  
— Постой так и подумай о том, что твое тело принадлежит мне, и только я имею право им распоряжаться. Ясно?  
  
— Да, господин.  
  
Северус покачал головой. В последние годы он не получал особого удовольствия от наказания раба, но по опыту знал, что дай слабину — и можно забыть о дисциплине. Кстати, о дисциплине: нужно сделать выговор Дирку за очередное превышение полномочий. Весьма исполнительный работник, но с войны прошло больше десяти лет. Еще одна жалоба, и придется уволить.  
  
Когда у раба задрожали ноги, Северус встал и потер пальцем вспухшую дырку. Еще пару лет назад он располосовывал эти крепкие ягодицы плетью, но физические силы были уже не те, да и порка гениталий оказалась гораздо эффективнее.  
  
Северус проник большим пальцем внутрь тугого, жаркого прохода и решил, что, пожалуй, все-таки его попользует. Сегодня для полной разрядки минета было недостаточно.  
  
Он хлопнул раба по спине и тот мгновенно опустился на четвереньки, высоко задрав зад. Такая покорность заводила даже лучше, чем когда-то яростное сопротивление, потому что только Северус — ну, и раб, понятно, — знал, с каким трудом удалось укротить этого самовольного звереныша. И удалось ли окончательно? Вполне вероятно, внутри раба еще тлели остатки прежнего я, но это только больше раззадоривало.  
  
Соитие длилось недолго: Северус был уже достаточно распален и не тратил времени на подготовку. Извергнувшись, он подождал, пока член не опадет, и только тогда отстранился, чтобы полюбоваться на открытый, красный, эпилированный вход. Раб тяжело дышал. Он не был возбужден.  
  
Северус лениво наложил на себя Очищающее. Он, конечно, мог приказать рабу убрать за собой языком, но сейчас хотелось одиночества.  
  
— Иди приведи себя в порядок.  
  
— Да, господин.  
  
Когда раб убрался, Северус снова принялся размышлять об испанской аномалии. Понятно, почему Лорд так в нее вцепился: в научном сообществе уже вовсю ходили слухи, что это магическое поле можно использовать для вызова подземных тварей, которые, если верить древним трактатам, обитали у ядра.  
  
Мысли текли спокойно и вяло. Северус почувствовал, что начинает клевать носом, и перебрался в спальню. Стрелки часов уже показывали полночь, а следующий день обещался быть таким же суматошным. Раб беззвучно просочился в комнату и помог переодеться, а потом, когда Северус устроился на подушках, лег в изножье кровати.  
  
Уже в полусне Снейп потрогал раба пальцами ног и привычно подумал: каким бы был сейчас Гарри Поттер, победи другая сторона? Скорее всего, ума бы он так и не набрался: его бы быстро притянули к власти, а власть, как ни крути, развращает... А он сам, останься жив, прозябал бы в Хогвартсе, варил бы зелья... Он уже давно не испытывал сожалений. Так решила судьба, и кто он такой, чтобы с ней спорить.  
  
Раб в ногах едва слышно вздохнул. Северус провалился в сон.  
  
Еще один обычный день подошел к концу.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Один обычный вечер из жизни Северуса Снейпа и его раба"


End file.
